druken one night stand
by mr grimjaw
Summary: Cana spends the night at Lucy house and things get hot very fast, with them both and Lucy finds out a side of her she never knew about .


Chapter 1

Signal ladies

Author note: I don't own fairly tail it belongs to Mashima he make the money I don't.

It was a sunny day in the town of Magnolia at the fairly tail guild there was a girl the age of 17 with brown eyes blonde shoulder length hair, she was wearing a blue cheerleader top and skirt with white out line on the edge of her top and skirt.

She was eating wile a women with a beer in her hand had long mid night black hair, a slim body and ample bust with big brown eyes and eyelash seat across from her. "Hey Lucy man I need a man it's that time of month and I need a place to stay my home, is getting repaired Lucy smiled and said, "you can stay with me if you like".

"Thanks Lucy!" Cana said, wile excited her then leaned in and kissed Lucy she then gave weird out look thanking 'its wrong but yet somewhat right ' Cana then slipped back.

"Sorry Lucy it was a mistake" said, Cana Lucy blushed and said, "let me take you out for dinner as an apology both girls went to Lucy's place.

To change in to something more comfortable, Cana had her blue bikini top on and her jacket on wile Lucy had her white and blue lined shirt and blue skirt on. They both walked to a little restaurant on the corner called Belly of the Dragon both girls entered and sat at the bar both order beer and fish both girls drank a lot of beer . Then paid and went home both girls began to kiss both moaned in unison as they undressed each other they were in their bra and panties Cana kissed Lucy's neck sucked and nibbled it Lucy moaned. Lucy did the same with Cana's neck Cana moaned and began playing with Lucy's right breast wile sucking her left "it's so good!" Lucy yelled in a drunk slur Lucy began grouping Cana's right.

While sucking and licking her left, both women began to get wet in their lower region their panties were soaked both pulled them off.

Lucy began moving her hand down, Cana's stomach rubbed it her body shuttered with pleasure she went to her guild mark and traced it with her finger it made Cana's back arch.

Lucy then began to kiss suck lick it, Cana's body racket with pleasure Cana then began to rub Lucy's clit Lucy yelled in bliss Cana used Magic. Some sex toy came out of nowhere a viabreater and a strap on dildo she strapped it, on but instead of using it she added a finger to Lucy lower region.

Lacy moaned her back arced then Cana added a second finger, "ahhh it's so wonderful Cana!" Lucy yelled out.

Lucy did the same and added two both women began to moan as they felt their climax build then both added a third and keep pumping in and out, both curled their fingers and climaxed.

They then traded sex juices both women sucked their juices "I taste good" said, Lucy "you do Lu" replied Cana. Cana then put the dildo in Lucy's lower region and the vibrater in her rear,  
"ahhh it hurts Cana!" Lucy felt her hymen rip.

Then pleasure took the place of pain Cana went deeper in Lucy's lower region and rear Lucy climax was building she moaned and said, "I am about to climax!" she then climaxed.

Lucy turned around and began sucking and licking the dildo, then Cana ramped it down her throat Lucy ganged at first but she began deep throating it she then took her mouth off.

Lucy speared Cana's legs open and began eating her out she began licking, her lower region she went in a circler motion with her Tung "ahhh" Cana moaned as her back arched.

Lucy dint feel a hymen so it meant that Cana was not a virgin, Cana Climax build her inner wall were tighten on Lucy's Tung she then climaxed Lucy began to slurp it up as fast as she could.

It went all over her plump lips and breasts, that Cana cleaned her breasts up with her Tung then sleep took over both the blonde and burnet both crawled in bed and put covers over them and went to sleep.

The next morning both girls woke up shocked that they sleep together "did we do it?" asked Lucy Lucy could feel her hymen ripped they both got dressed and Cana said, "I enjoyed last night and yes I took you virginity Lucy".

She then kissed Lucy on the lips she kissed back "it was fun I guess " both women then went to the guild and started sleeping together every night Cana moved in with Lucy. The end Authors note sorry if its sort please read and review


End file.
